


First Taste

by calikocat



Series: Alpha Harris [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Xander, Gen, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sassy Xander Harris, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Sunnydale Pack, werewolf xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Giles stared for a moment.  “Welcome home Buffy...Xander...why is there blood on your shirt.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“It was horrible Giles.”  He gave Giles big innocent eyes.  “Buffy tried to slay me.  I will be forever scarred.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucyH (KachinaEarth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KachinaEarth/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Buffy and Teen Wolf aren't mine.
> 
> Sequel to Burden of the Beast
> 
> A/N: Check out the series notes, its kinda important.

First Taste  
calikocat  
Word count: 11,156

XXX

It had taken Willow a while to adjust to the changes. He wasn't 'hide till the danger goes away' guy anymore. He was an Alpha Werewolf, stronger and faster than a vampire, or at least better than the fledges they were staking every night. Xander had no doubt that an older vamp, say one that had a century on him or so, would probably give him trouble. You didn't pass the hundred year mark unless you were good at not getting dusted.

So while they hadn't come across any Master Vamps like Angelus, Spike, or Drusilla, they were totally wiping out any and all fledges they came across. Not that there had been many during the summer...for the most part Sunnydale had been quiet since the mess with Acathla had gone down.

He shook his thoughts away, needing to keep his head in the game, no reason to get careless just because he had super powers.

The night's newest vamp was crawling from its grave. Willow watched it with her quirky little smile. When it caught sight of her legs it looked up at her and stared in confusion.

“That's right big boy. Come and get it.”

Xander groaned and held his face in his hands, embarrassed for his best friend, whether she felt the need to be or not. Oz, who was sneaking up behind the vamp, only smiled fondly.

When the vampire lunged at her she gave a squeak and Oz grabbed it. “Ready!”

Xander zipped forward, stake in hand and thrust it in and back out of the vampire's chest. It dusted with a roar and a hiss, and Oz blinked before smacking away the dust that caught on his clothes.

Xander turned to stare at his bestest bud. “Really? Come and get it? Big boy?”

“Buffy has a knack for banter that I just don't have, but I tried! I'd like to see you use words of wittiness for every vampire you dust.”

He rolled his eyes. “Wills, I use my words of wit when I'm dealing with the pack or a bully. With the vamps? I just stake them. Saves time...also I don't choke on the dust when I'm laughing at my own jokes.”

“He's got a point,” Oz smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist, “but I liked your wit.”

“Thank you...and speaking of your pack...why aren't they helping with patrol? You're all super wolves now, they could be helping.”

“They're werewolves Willow, not Scoobies. They do have lives that they want to live. They have part time jobs, and their parents actually pay attention to what they do. All four of them just got un-grounded a month ago from going on the road trip...and lying about where they went.”

“Wow...I guess we really don't think about that kind of stuff. My parents never ask where I'm going or who I'm with.”

“Mine neither.”

Oz made a noise of agreement.

Willow seemed a little more reasonable after the revelation. “So do you only hang out with them during the full moon?”

“Nah, we've had a couple of movie nights, usually at Kyle's cause his parents have the biggest house and we end up crashing in the living room.”

“His mom almost freaked out the first time, but then decided we looked cute sleeping in a pile like puppies.” Oz grinned at Xander.

“And she got the pictures to prove it.”

“I want a copy, it does sound cute...but...maybe one of them could help patrol...just every now and then?”

Xander tilted his head bit and thought about it. “I have been training them. Super powers aren't worth much if you don't use them.”

Oz nodded. “Tor will help if you ask him.”

“That's because Tor has a crush on me.”

Willow nearly tripped. “Really?”

“Yep.”

“So...how do you feel about that?”

He blinked at her. “How do I feel about what?”

She reached over to poke him in the ribs. “Tor, a guy, having a crush on you.”

Xander dodged her finger and shrugged. “Flattered? Tor's pretty and I have a thing for blonds...but I'm just not interested in having a relationship right now.”

They both stared at him for that and Oz gave him a curious head-tilt. “Does Cordelia know that?”

Xander sighed and looked toward the few stars they could see. “Won't that be an interesting conversation...it’s just...I have so much more responsibility now. Looking after the pack during the full moons, Tor comes over all the time, patrolling...and this will be our last year of high school and I need to get my grade point average up...I don't think I can handle a relationship too. Not well anyway, not without it blowing up in my face, or hers.”

“How are you gonna tell her?”

He shrugged. “I'll think of something.”

“School starts tomorrow.” Oz reminded him.

“Yeah.”

Willow bounced a bit. “Wouldn't it be cool if Buffy showed up?”

“In a way...but Snyder would just call the cops on her...not being allowed on school grounds and everything.”

She sighed. “Are you sure he's human?”

“Yeah. The nose doesn't lie.”

“Darn. I was hoping he was a troll and we could slay him.”

Xander snorted and shared a smile with them. “We'll be rid of him after this year, and then no more Rat Face Troll Snyder.”

“Here, here.”

xxx

Thinking of something ended up with Xander showing up on Cordelia's doorstep. He had pondered his decision for over an hour before coming to the conclusion that this was the best way to go about this. Ending a relationship at school was a big no; heck ending one in public was a big fat no. Cordy had taught him that and he cared for her too much to do that to her.

He rang the bell and waited. Cordelia opened it almost immediately. They stared at one another for a moment before she narrowed her eyes. “What's wrong?”

Xander took a breath. “We need to talk.”

Another somber look and she stepped aside, mouth open. “Come-”

He gently, though quickly, placed his hand over her mouth. “Come on Queen C, you know better than that.”

She blinked and rolled her eyes and he moved his hand back. “Give me a break, I just got back from vacation last night, I need to acclimate.” She motioned him in and he stepped over the threshold, she closed the door. “So? What's going on?”

“You might want to sit down.”

Hazel-brown eyes glared at him. “Either someone died or you're breaking up with me. Which is it?”

“Sort of the second, but” Xander sighed. “I need you to break up with me.”

“What?”

“You can make it as loud and public as you want at school tomorrow.”

“I thought things between us were good...or at least they were before I went on vacation.” Her eyes were hurt, troubled, and he hated himself. “What happened?”

Xander took her hand and led her to the fancy and uncomfortable sofa that was in the large entryway. “A few things changed while you were gone.”

“You met someone else?”

“No...Cordy, god no. You're the only girl for me. But...Oz got out of his cage that first full moon.”

“Oh god...did he eat anyone?”

Xander shook his head. “No, but we had a close call. Giles got bruises on top of his wounds from Angelus...and I got knocked around. Kyle and his posse just happened to be at Make Out Point and held him down so I could tranq him.”

“I cannot believe you just used the word posse...and what does that have to do with us breaking up?”

He rolled his eyes. “After we got Oz back in his cage Giles told us, me and the mean kids, that he'd kept up his research on werewolves...and he told us that there's more than one kind.”

“So is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“It’s good. He told us about another kind that has more control over their beasts...and that he heard about a pack in Northern California in a town called Beacon Hills.”

Cordelia, despite the Valley Girl persona she portrayed, was a smart girl. “Did you go there or something?”

“Yeah. The plan was to talk to the Alpha of the Beacon Hills Pack and see if they'd bite Oz and make him like them. Kyle and the others...you heard about the hyena possession right?”

“Kyle Dufours and his friends were the other hyena kids?”

“Yeah.”

“Whoa...so they went with you and Oz? Cause I'm guessing you didn't let Oz go on his own.”

“He means too much to Willow for me to do that, so yeah, and the other four went with us because they wanted that power...without the side effect of being crazy.”

“And cannibals...so did that Alpha or whatever bite anyone?”

Xander sighed. “Talia Hale, the Beacon Hills Alpha, wouldn't bite them, any of them. Because they already had an Alpha...we kind of...acted like a pack. They followed my orders the entire trip up there and while we were visiting. Talia wouldn't give them the bite and take them out of the pack they were already a part of.

Cordelia frowned. “So the entire trip was a bust?”

“No. Instead she offered me the bite, because I was already an Alpha, their Alpha.”

“But wouldn't that make her your Alpha?”

“She's stronger, and more experienced...and there is a connection because she gave me the bite, but I became an Alpha when I was possessed. The power she gave me just took up the space the hyena left behind.”

Cordelia was quiet for a moment, her hand moving from his grasp to cup his cheek. “You're a werewolf now?”

He nodded and leaned into her touch. “I'm an Alpha.”

“Show me.”

He let the shift come, his face changed, his teeth grew, fur and claws emerged...and his eyes turned red. “If I really concentrate I can turn into actual wolf, only Alphas can do that.”

Her eyes were wide, but unafraid. “Xander, why do you want me to break up with you? If I was willing to set you up with a kiddie pool and floaty toys when I thought you were Fishman, this isn't going to change how I feel about you.”

“You know that Spiderman quote? With great power comes great responsibility?”

She swallowed and blinked. “Yeah, Xander, everyone knows that quote.”

“I'm an Alpha with a pack. I've got five teenage werewolves to take care of, to train, to protect. I don't know that I can give you the time and devotion that you deserve, add in my usual activities of slaying and school starting tomorrow...I don't want this to blow up in our faces. I don't want you hurt...this was the least painful way I knew to do this.”

She tugged his face closer to her and kissed his cheek. “So...we can take a break...and we can decide later if this is permanent.”

“Cordy.”

“But you can't get mad when I find a rich man and marry him for his money.”

He nodded. “If you need a date for the prom let me know.”

“Okay. I'll break up with you tomorrow first thing...it won't be pretty, but it will be memorable.”

“I wouldn't expect any less from you.”

Her gaze bore into him, seeing deep inside, past the reasoning he gave her. “There's another reason. Isn't there. Something you've been holding back since the beginning.”

Xander's laugh came out more choked and emotional than he meant for it to. “Even now, in the back of my head...I think of you as Jesse's girl. Not mine. You know he really loved you.”

Cordelia frowned. “I remember...him attacking me at the Bronze...” Her eyes watered a bit. “He got turned, didn't he?”

“Yeah...my best friend...was my first kill.”

“I'm sorry...”

“Hey, don't be. Dusting him kept you alive...there was no way he would have left you alone. Not the way he felt about you.”

“Still...if you need to talk about him...cause don't think I haven't noticed that no one has said his name since...I'll listen.”

“Thanks Cordy.”

She smiled. “So, have you been patrolling? What's the deal? Buffy still missing? Also, if you think you're completely kicking me out of the Scoobies you thought wrong buddy. If there's an Apocalypse that needs stopping I'm in.”

Xander smiled back. He already missed her.

xxx

School was normal those first few days. They went to class, Xander actually paid attention, they did their homework in the library, and they patrolled. Strangely Cordelia still hung out with them on occasion...though she didn't help with patrolling. Xander had thoughts on her behavior...though he kept them to himself.

It only got weird about halfway through the first week. He bumped into someone in the cafeteria on his way to the lunch line and everyone in the room seemed to freeze...to hold their breath.

“Sorry man.” Xander smiled, didn't even falter when he realized just who he'd bumped into. Jack O'Toole.

“You got a death wish Harris?”

Xander raised an eyebrow. “No.”

“Yeah? Then maybe you should watch where you're going.”

He snorted and simply stepped around O'Toole, he was hungry and was hoping to grab one of the more edible meals the lunch lady was serving today. However as he attempted to move around him, O'Toole grabbed his arm and squeezed. Xander paused and looked at the other boy, brow still raised. “What?”

“You trying to start something? That attitude is bad for your health.”

“I'm not trying to start anything. I'm just trying to get some lunch.” He glanced down at the hand squeezing his bicep. “Let go.”

“Make me Harris.”

Xander met O'Toole's eyes and just stared at him without saying anything. Jack O'Toole stared back...until his left eye started to twitch...and then he started to sweat. Xander smiled. “Problem?”

“I oughtta kill you boy. I got a sharp little girl named Katie that I'd love to gut you with.”

“Nice. If I understand that correctly you have a knife named Katie. And you want to carve me up like a pumpkin with it. Colorful. Are you done? I'm hungry and at this point I'll be lucky to get a ham and cheese sandwich.”

“I'm gonna-”

“Would you do something besides talk already? I'm hungry, and I'm getting bored.”

And then Jack took a swing at him. Xander caught the fist and squeezed, he squeezed until Jack groaned and the bones in his hand started to creak. “Jesus.”

“When I let go of you. You're gonna walk away.” Xander grinned. “Right?”

Jack nodded; eyes wide. “Right.”

Xander let him go with a shove and Jack all but ran away as he stumbled. Xander rolled his eyes and went to get his food.

That was when things changed. When he sat with Willow and Oz at their usual table...the rest of his Betas joined them. Huh.

“Xander...that was...” Willow's voice was somewhat hushed and she seemed unable to finish her sentence. “Everyone is staring.”

He blinked. “Why? At what?”

Kyle sneered. “At you moron.” Xander gently cuffed him and Kyle lost his sneer. “You're the scariest kid in school now.”

Xander tried to let that sink in...when it didn't he turned confused eyes to Kyle. “Since when?”

Tor leaned in close to him and laughed. “You just scared Jack O'Toole and earned the respect and fear of every jock that has ever harassed you. Congratulations. You're Sunnydale's newest bad boy.”

When Xander could finally close his mouth he snorted, and then laughed. “That's funny. I think you're full of it Tor.” And he went back to eating his food, ignoring the incredulous looks Willow was exchanging with Oz and the rest of his Betas.

Him? A bad boy? Yeah right.

 

However the trend continued. Girls watched him from the corners of their eyes with little secret smiles. Guys never looked him in the eye, especially the jocks. The girls...and Larry...gave him...showed an unusual interest. It made absolutely no sense.

“What the Hell does it all mean?” He'd asked Cordy just a few days later.

“They just see you now.” She smirked. “They see what I got a glimpse of first; you have no idea the number of times girls have asked me all sorts of questions...” Her eyes traveled down his body. “About your assets.”

He pinched his nose. “I hate my life. So I'm suddenly the school's hottest commodity. Great. Why not?” Xander looked at her again. “So why hasn't anyone approached me since I'm such a stud now?”

“You said you can't deal with a relationship right now, and as far as the female population is concerned you're still mine. So no girl is going to approach you.”

Xander sighed. “Thank god.”

“I'm not finished.”

“Please, continue.”

“Tor is the one keeping the guys away.”

He blinked. “Tor?”

“Oh my god Xander. The guy totally wants in your pants...or maybe he wants you in his pants. Either way he wants you.”

“Okay, correct me if I'm wrong...but we both agree that I'm not in a place to start a relationship.”

“Doesn't mean the two of you can't just have sex.” She grinned. “Besides, that would be totally hot.”

Xander rolled his eyes; evidently women were going to remain a mystery.

xxx

The night Buffy showed up turned out to be the closest call he'd had in quite a while.

He'd been patrolling near the Bronze in one of the back alleys behind an empty warehouse. The night had been rather quiet...though he could smell and hear a vampire nearby. Possibly in the warehouse.

He had a stake in his hand; casually strolling along, dressed in dark clothing so he wouldn't attract attention and therefore be able to actually sneak up on his prey. Though in retrospect Cordelia claimed some of his shirts just might blind the vamps...but it wasn't a theory he felt like testing.

When he heard the heart beat of a human approach him, with caution, he kept up the stroll. There was no reason for a human to mess with him...but that scent was familiar...hell he'd know that scent anywhere.

Buffy.

He turned when a strong dainty hand grabbed his arm, and his stake, and there she was. Cute, blond, shocked to see him Buffy.

And then the freaking vampire burst out of the warehouse through a boarded up window and tackled him. He snarled and wolfed out as he rolled it...ripped its head off with a growl and then dusted himself off.

“I'm so sorry Xander.” Buffy whispered, her voice choking off in a sob.

“What? Why-” And then the stake was coming at him fast, he just managed to shift and knock her hand lower, missing his heart, and the stake lodged in his chest. “Shit!” Xander stumbled back. “What-” He swallowed and fought against the pain. “What was that for?” Though he had a feeling he knew why she'd done it...after all his Beta form somewhat resembled a vampire's game face. He felt his face shift back.

“Xander I need...” She was sobbing. “I need to do this Xander. I'm so sorry.” She pulled the stake out. Ow. And moved to stake him again.

He waved his hands at her despite the pain. “No! Stopstopstop! I'm alive! I'm living! I have a pulse and a body temp and everything!” When she paused he grabbed the stake and threw it as far away from them as he could...which was pretty damn far, and put her hand to his chest. “Feel that? That would be my heart.”

Buffy was frozen as she stared at her hand on his chest, his heart beating wildly beneath. The blood from his wound further down was dark and there was no way he'd be saving this shirt. “We...” She swallowed. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

“Nah.” He moved their hands and pulled up the edge of his shirt. “Already healed, see?” Thank god he managed to change the direction of the stake. Sheesh.

“How...Xander...what's going on?”

“It’s a looong story...but the end result is...there's more than one kind of werewolf...and now I'm a werewolf.”

“Your face.”

“Yeah...the face gets kinda like a vamp's when I wolf out...except no bumps...so that's cool. The lack of eyebrows looks kinda ridiculous though.”

“Your eyes are red.”

“That's because I'm an Alpha. Leader of the pack.”

She frowned and slumped beside him. “Start from the beginning?”

“Promise not to get all stabby with your stakes on me or the others? Cause that kind of hurt and Willow won't be happy if you slay Oz. I won't be happy if you slay any of us actually.”

“Xander. Just...start from the beginning.”

“Right.” He sighed. “So that first full moon after you left...Oz got out of his cage...”

xxx

They were walking toward Giles' apartment, both quiet for the longest time. The building had just come into view ahead of them when she broke the silence.

“So you and Cordy are taking a break...and she's okay with that?”

“I tell you about werewolves and summer adventures and that's the part you focus on?”

“Well...I just think it’s really mature of you to let her go until you're both ready.”

“Yeah...you know she's encouraging me to have sex with Tor.”

“One of the hyena kids right...one of your...what did you call them?”

“Betas.”

“How do you feel about that?”

He shrugged. “I'm seventeen and the thought of easy access to sex is appealing, and Tor is awfully pretty.”

“You could have had all kinds of sex on Valentine’s Day.”

He shuddered. “Buff, no offense, but that was one of the scariest days of my life. All those women. The older ones.”

She smiled a bit. “Older women scare you?”

“If you got roofied by a beautiful older woman, woke up in her basement and watched her turn into a giant man eating bug older women would give you the wiggins too. I can't even fantasize about them anymore.”

“Yuck. I didn't need to know that.”

“You shouldn't have brought up Valentine’s Day.”

“Believe me, won't do it again.”

They walked down the last steps to Giles apartment...and stared at the door. He nudged her a bit. “Nothing will happen if you just stare at it. He's a Watcher, not a Seer.”

She gave him a look. “What are you talking about?”

“Someone needs to do some more reading.”

Buffy elbowed him, he smirked at her because hey that didn't hurt, and then she knocked on the door. It opened a moment later and Xander gestured to Buffy. “Hey Giles. Look who I found.”

Giles stared for a moment. “Welcome home Buffy...Xander...why is there blood on your shirt.”

“It was horrible Giles.” He gave Giles big innocent eyes. “Buffy tried to slay me. I will be forever scarred.”

She tried to elbow him again and he dodged with a laugh. “Later Buff.”

“Aren't you coming in?”

He shook his head. “Nah. I figure the two of you need some time to talk.” Xander moved forward and gave her a hug, glad the blood on his shirt was already dried. “I'm glad you're back.”

Her strong arms hugged him back and she sighed. “I'm sorry you had to go find super powers to make it without me.”

“Nah. Being a wolf is the best thing that's ever happened to me.” He kissed the top of her head. “Night.”

He slipped away from her grasp and waved at them before disappearing into the night.

xxx

Xander wrinkled his nose as he made his way to his nest.

Willow didn't know yet...but he wasn't staying with his parents anymore, he hadn't for about a month. What was the point? The one time Tony had slashed him with a broken bottle of Jack, nearly taking out his eye, the wound had healed in seconds. Which Tony had seen and started freaking out...and then the moron had run into a wall, knocking himself out.

And amusing as that had been in a sort of three stooges kind of way, he had no idea what Tony would remember when he woke up. So...Xander had roped Tor into helping him pack up his essentials. Clothes, mementos, weapons and his comics. Surprisingly, or it had been at the time anyway, Tor offered to keep Jesse's guitar safe, and some of the trinkets he'd had since he was a kid. Of course now that he knew about Tor's crush that whole thing made sense.

As did the sight before him now. Tor in the middle of his nest. Naked.

Ye gods.

Xander snorted and shook his head. The area was cleaner than when Marcy had squatted here. He liked his nest/hide out to be neat thank you very much. He approached the nest/bed and knelt beside it. He flicked Tor's nose.

Tor's eyes opened and he gazed up at Xander, and a second later his arousal hit Xander's nose. “You could have just said something.” Tor bared his throat and Xander placed his hand on the tan skin, stroking his Adam’s apple. “You know Cordy and I broke it off because I didn't think I'd do her justice with all of this going on...not until I really find a balance.” Tor closed his eyes, but remained quiet. “She also gave us her blessing. Said it would be hot if we had sex, but I really don't want a relationship right now.”

Tor sighed and opened his eyes again. “Can't it just be sex?”

“Could we keep it as just sex?” Xander countered. “Because I tend to get tangled up in emotions...and even if it was just sex...you'd be mine until I say otherwise.” He knew his eyes were glowing red, could feel them change, as everything became tinted with the color.

“I'm okay with that.”

“And what if you find someone you want more than me?”

“You're a good guy. You'd do the right thing.”

Xander snorted and cupped Tor's jaw. “What if I find someone that completes me before you do.”

“I'm not against threesomes.”

“Well you have an answer for everything don't you.” He smirked down at Tor. “You're sure about this.”

Tor nodded and sucked at Xander's thumb. “Yeah...but you totally need to come home with me.”

“Uh huh, and what would your parents say?”

He shrugged. “I live with my Godfather. My parents disappeared when I was a kid...and I don't get access to my trust fund until I'm eighteen. But he won't care if my boyfriend moves in, I mean since your parents are alcoholics and you're tired of having empty bottles thrown at you.”

Xander sighed. “I'm supposed to take care of the pack. Not mooch off them.”

“Move in with me and you'll have an address to put on job applications.”

He laughed at that. “Okay. I'm convinced.” Xander leaned down a bit and pressed his lips to Tor's, slipping his tongue inside and putting the skills he'd gotten from Cordelia to the test. When he pulled back Tor's eyes were glazed and his lips red.

“Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

“Cordelia.”

“Damn. Too bad I'm gay.”

Xander snorted and gave Tor a shove. “Scoot over. We're staying here tonight; we can take my clothes and things to your place tomorrow after school.” He looked around the area he'd been staying for the past month. “We probably need to keep the nest here though. For emergencies.”

“Sounds good. Fuck me?” Tor asked hopefully, moving his hips, thrusting his hard cock against the air. “Please?”

Xander moved his hand to cup Tor's balls. “You sure?” He let his hand trail down to Tor's opening, his fingers slid easily into the slick entrance. “Well...you've been busy.”

Tor just grinned and tilted his hips so his fingers slid in deeper. “So?”

Xander smirked and leaned down to suck each of Tor's sacs into his mouth, then licked the underside of the other teen's cock from base to tip. The whine that erupted from Tor's throat was beyond tempting. “Roll over.” He slid his fingers out of him and started to strip.

Tor grinned and moved so he was on his hands and knees and by the time Xander was naked the other teen was ready for him. He watched Tor for a bit all that tan skin and dusting of blond hair was...well he'd always thought Tor was pretty. He slid his hands over Tor's hips, up his back, digging his fingers in.

“Xander.”

“Any more lube?” There was a rustling under the pillow and then Tor was handing him a tube. “Thanks.”

“I'm already slicked up and stretched.”

“Not gonna hurt you, this is for my dick.”

Tor whined. “You won't hurt me.”

“Moron, an Alpha can hurt you, so yeah, more lube is essential.” He squeezed some of it onto his hand, let it warm for just a moment and then slid his hand over his dick, quite the familiar feeling. He moved behind Tor and prodded at the other teen's entrance. “Last chance Tor. You're mine until I say otherwise.”

A whine of “Alpha” was his answer and a look from a needy glowing blue gaze tossed over a tan shoulder was all it took. Xander slid inside the warm body and Tor groaned.

“Finally. Dude, you have no idea how long I've wanted your cock inside of me.”

Xander snorted and slid all the way out before shoving back in, harder, faster. “Don't say dude when we're sexing. It’s weird.”

Tor laughed and wiggled a bit, trying to coax Xander into hitting a particular spot. “Don't say sexing when we're fucking...and we live on the Hellmouth, everything is weird.”

Xander smirked and stilled, much to Tor's displeasure, and leaned forward to suck a bruise onto that tempting tan skin. Then he left a set of blunt teeth marks beside it. Tor whined and thrust himself back onto Xander. Xander growled and started thrusting again, letting his wolf take over, just a little.

When Tor yelled and spasmed around him he nearly stopped for fear he'd gotten too rough. But Tor shook his head and whined. “Don't stop. Do it again. That spot.”

“Ah. Got it.” And he hit it again. Thanks to Willow's anatomy lessons he knew exactly what he'd discovered...and how creepy was it that he was recalling all those times they'd played doctor as kids...and played it wrong. He pushed aside those memories and concentrated on making Tor yell and scream and fuck himself back onto Xander's cock. For a first time, with no emotions attached this was pretty awesome.

He kept fucking into the overly willing body in front of him and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Tor's waist. Xander was seventeen and wasn't going to last long so he reached low and grasped Tor's cock and stroked it with his still slick hand and twisted his grip at the tip. Tor cried out, with an almost howl and shuddered around him, releasing into Xander's hand. Xander bit his shoulder with his human teeth and thrust a few more times before coming with a growl...Tor collapsed and Xander fell forward with him, though managed to roll them to the side, staying inside of Tor.

“Good?” Tor asked, still panting a bit.

Xander nipped at the nape of Tor's neck. “Very good.” He rolled his hips just because and Tor twitched and spasmed a bit. “Go to sleep.”

And they did, Tor secure in Xander's arms.

xxx

Senior year was shaping up to be pretty insane.

They'd faced a horde of zombies, gained a second slayer, had a Jekyll and Hyde case and of course there was the absolute madness that was Cordelia vs. Buffy in the run for Homecoming Queen. When both girls had tried to recruit his support he'd practically thrown Tor over his shoulder and ran from the library. No way was he or the rest of his pack getting involved with that mess. Instead they shut down Slayer Fest because that crap was just beyond creepy.

Well except for Rhonda and Kyle. They were too busy being crowned as Homecoming Queen and King. Hadn't Buffy and Cordy been shocked by that, at least Rhonda's win had stopped the feuding between them.

The thing with the Band Candy...had been interesting...and he could have done without the images in his head of Giles and Mrs. Summers doing the nasty. Thanks ever so much Buff. Ergghh.

 

The thing with Angel...his return from Hell didn't surprise Xander. He knew Angel's scent, could smell traces of the vampire on Buffy. Not enough to be worried, she never smelled like sex after seeing him, so he cut her some slack. She'd tell them about him when she was ready. But then Faith had spotted them together and the cat got let out of the bag.

That had been a bit of a cluster fuck. At least they'd caught on that the new Watcher was a fake, thanks to all of the pack hearing the blip in her heartbeat...the tell tale sign of a lie. Didn't help the Angel situation and pretty much everyone was mad at Buffy for that...he'd been the only one of the Scoobies to be quiet...well him and Oz.

Willow had been pretty righteous about it, just as she had been during the blow up at Buffy's welcome home party...at least they were zombie free for this argument.

When his best friend had turned at him, angry resolve face in place, finger poking his chest she'd been almost livid. “Why aren't you upset about this? You hate Angel.”

He'd shrugged. “He's been back for a while Wills. I was just waiting for Buffy to tell us about him on her own.”

Buffy had given him such a shocked look...Giles on the other hand had turned betrayed eyes on him. “Xander. What were you thinking?”

He flashed red eyes at them all and growled a little. “I was thinking Buffy had been through enough, she was barely coping with sending the love of her life to Hell...and then he comes back and she has to deal with all these feelings again? Come on Giles our lives are messed up enough, yeah I know, he tortured you...and if he loses his soul again I'll be at the head of the line to dust him. Just back off a bit. Okay?”

It hadn't been easy...and conversations had been stilted for a few days but they got through it. They got through it and were healing.

 

But this...this was the oddest thing to happen so far. Because there was Spike. Spike the evil vampire, Slayer of Slayers...stumbling around the high school parking lot beside an old car with blacked out windows that was half on the side walk.

He stared, head tilted a bit. He could smell the booze from here, yuck. Tor crept up beside him, watching the vampire curiously. “Why haven't you staked him yet?”

Xander shrugged. “Not sure. Maybe because he's too drunk to even know what's going on?”

“So you wanna sober him up before you dust him?” Tor glanced at the vampire again. “He's kind of pretty.”

“So are you.”

“And I'm a really good fuck.” Tor grinned at him eagerly. “Think he is?”

Xander rolled his eyes. “Probably. He's over a hundred.”

“Nice.”

He gently cuffed Tor. “What makes you think I want a Master Vampire?”

“He's pretty. You could start a harem.”

“Tor.” He let a bit of a growl enter his voice and Tor ducked his head with a smile. Then he sighed as they watched Spike trip over the curb and collapse on the side walk...and stay there. “Well...we're not taking him to your house.”

“The nest?”

“Sure. Why not. Move the car...put it over by the school garage it won't look out of place with the rest of the clunkers the shop classes are working on.”

“See, this is why you're the Alpha.” Tor made his way to the car and got it started and drove it around the side of the school.

Spike lifted his head up a bit at the roar of the engine and frowned as the car drove off without him. “What? Where you goin' you bloody sod.”

Xander snorted and picked Spike up, bridal style, before heading toward the hidden entrance to the library. “So what brings you back Spike?”

The vampire flailed a bit. “What? Oi, what d'ya think you're doin'...boy...Slayer's boy. Right? The pretty one Angel tried to offer me.”

“Yep, that's me.”

“Smell different.” Spike shifted to game face and nuzzled at Xander's throat. “Different.”

Xander let his Beta face come forward and growled at Spike. “Keep your teeth to yourself and away from my throat.” Spike pulled back a bit and stared at Xander in confusion.

“Wolf. Bloody werewolf...and a proper one at that.” A shaky hand reached up and traced over his face. “No eyebrows...red eyes.” Spike's golden gaze became their human blue once more. “An Alpha...so that's what Dru meant. Shit.” And then his eyes rolled up and he passed out.

Xander stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and carrying the vampire inside the school. “Weird.”

xxx

They didn't actually put Spike in the nest. Instead they deposited him on one of the air mattresses that now littered the area. The hideout had become a sort of safe haven for any member of the pack, the only rules Xander had, were no outsiders allowed...and spray the air freshener after sex. Of course bringing Spike into the hideout meant Xander was totally breaking his own rule...he was the Alpha. They could get over it.

Xander wasn't sure what he was going to do with a vampire, he just knew he couldn't kill Spike when the guy was freaking one hundred sheets to the wind. So they used the manacles Oz had bought for himself when he'd first figured out he was a werewolf and chained the vampire up. No point in taking any chances.

With Spike secure Xander kicked off his shoes and settled back into his nest. He closed his eyes, fully intending on going to sleep. However, Tor had other ideas. Xander kept his eyes closed and listened to the familiar sound of Tor's clothing sliding off his body. He kept still even as he heard the cap of the lube snap open and the vanilla scent fill the air.

“I don't supposed you'd let me fuck you?” Tor whispered. At that Xander opened his eyes just a bit, his gaze red and narrow. Tor snorted, already fingering himself open. “Thought not. I'm okay with that.” And then Tor was reaching for his jeans, working them open and freeing Xander's cock, another burst of vanilla hit the air when Tor slathered some cool lube on him. “You'll let me ride you though right?”

Xander just raised a brow. He and Tor had tried all sorts of positions...but he had to admit, he liked watching Tor fuck himself on his dick. Finally he reached for the other teen and pulled him on top. “Stupid question.” He kissed Tor, plundered his mouth and nipped at his lips.

Tor grinned when Xander let him go. He was straddling Xander now and reached back to guide Xander inside of him. It was a tight fit as always, and so hot. Tor's body was addicting, and if Xander loved him this would be perfect. But they had only lust...and for now that was enough.

He offered Tor the balance he needed, letting the Beta hold his hands as he worked himself up and down with a twist now and again. Xander thrust up occasionally, happy to let Tor do most of the work and when Xander felt his orgasm approach he reached for Tor's cock and stroked him in time with the movement of the other boy's hips. He let the familiar rush come over him and thrust a little harder as he came, jabbing directly into Tor's prostate, Tor came with a whine and a full body shudder before collapsing on him.

They lay there for a while, Tor practically unconscious on top of him before Xander finally slid out and pulled a blanket over his Beta. Tor groaned but didn't open his eyes and his breathing deepened as he actually fell asleep.

Xander reached for the container of baby wipes and cleaned himself up a bit before snuggling next to Tor and falling asleep, completely ignoring the vampire that was staring at him several feet away.

xxx

Xander's eyes opened just as he wrinkled his nose at the smell of stale sex. He and Tor would definitely need to shower before school started...and to spray around the nest with air freshener.

“Quite the show you two put on last night.”

Xander sat up and started to stretch, making his bones pop and he groaned in near ecstasy at the feeling. “Why are you back, Spike? Thought you and Buffy had a deal.”

“Deal was Dru and I stay gone. Just me innit? Didn't break the deal.”

He rolled his eyes and stood, glad to find he'd tucked himself away and fastened his pants before falling asleep. “Still, you really shouldn't be here.”

“Why didn't you stake me last night then?”

“Because you were completely hammered and I have a conscience. I'll escort you out of town tonight...unless you want to fight me?”

Spike snorted and leaned back against the wall. “Not bloody likely. I've tangled with your kind before, even seen one rip a Gnarl demon in half. No thanks pet.”

“Good.” Xander nudged at Tor. “Hey. Tor. Wake up.” Tor grumbled and Xander caught a flash of blue eyes. “Buddy, either you get up on your own or I help you.”

Tor huffed and sat up. “Ugh. Fine.” He reached for his pants and slipped them on. “What's the rush?”

“Gotta shower and clean up the nest.”

“What about the vamp?”

“He's staying where he is for now. Go.”

Tor rolled his eyes and grabbed the rest of his close before leaving the hide out. Spike watched him leave before looking back at Xander curiously. “Pretty that one.”

“Yeah. Always thought so.”

“Not much in the way of affection are you?”

“This coming from a vampire?”

“Oi! I was loyal to Dru for over a hundred years. I know plenty about affection.”

Xander smirked. “Point. You're right though. Tor and I are just screwing.” He gathered up the blankets and tossed them in a sack. “I'll pick up some blood for you later.”

“And what exactly am I supposed to do all day?”

He raised a brow at the vampire. “Maybe you should have thought about that before you came back to the Hellmouth in the middle of the night drunk off your ass.” Xander grinned and slipped out of the hide out.

xxx

He'd quickly stashed the blankets in the trunk of Tor's car before heading to the locker room for a shower and a change of clothes. Tor didn't mention Spike and neither did Xander. When students started trickling into the school they were already dried and dressed and lounging in the library.

Not many students came in the library, except for the Scoobies, and now Xander's pack. However, on occasion, an occult enthusiast checked out one of Giles' books...though the sneakier ones just came in to read them, but never actually checked them out. Jonathan Levinson was one such sneaky student.

The main doors of the library opened and Jonathan made his way in, walking quietly, he really shouldn't have bothered because Giles wasn't in yet, probably still in the teacher's lounge. Xander had a key and had therefore let himself into the library. What was interesting...was the way Tor eyed Jonathan as the shorter boy gave them a glance and a little wave before continuing on into the stacks.

It was something Xander had noticed for a while whenever Tor caught sight of Jonathan. For all his enthusiasm in having sex with Xander, Tor wanted Jonathan...and Xander could understand that. Jonathan was cute, and travel sized. He nudged Tor and motioned toward the stacks where Jonathan had gone.

“You gonna follow him?”

“I'm yours.”

Xander smiled. “You want him.” It was a statement.

“I'm not going to just-”

“Hey, we said no strings. As much fun as we have together, you don't just want him. You like him. I've seen the way you watch him Tor.”

“You letting me go? So soon?”

Xander shrugged. “I won't keep you from what you want, and I'm not going anywhere.” He pulled Tor close and kissed his forehead. “Go.”

Tor smiled and stood, making his way into the stacks. Xander listened, and grinned as he heard the start of a stilted conversation...followed by confusion...and a tentative yes. And then Jonathan was sharing the latest book he'd been reading with Tor...and Tor's heartbeat was content.

 

He got some strange looks from the pack after that; and from Buffy and Willow throughout the day. All of them were aware of the arrangement Xander and Tor had, and when Tor was suddenly glued to Jonathan's side it made them give him questioning eyes. Xander shrugged and shook his head. It wasn't up for discussion. Tor was happy and that was enough.

Cordy however had eyed the new couple and asked him point blank if Tor was recruiting for a harem. Xander's harem. He'd snorted and laughed and waved her off, disappointing her with his answer of no.

 

After school Xander stopped by the Red Cross for a few packs of rejected blood, paid for it, though the intern gave him judging looks, and headed back to school. Spike was still in the hideout where he'd left him. Xander tossed him the first bag.

“It’s cold.”

Xander rolled his eyes. “It’s human. As soon as you eat and the sun goes down you can leave town.”

Spike gave him a suspicious look. “That's it? Not going to stake me? Make ridiculous Alpha Male threats?”

“Spike, I could literally rip you to piece with my bare hands. Do you really want me to?”

“Not especially.” He sipped at the blood. “Where's your boy?”

“Moved on. He's got someone he likes for more than just sex.”

“Oh? What about you then?”

“It was fun, and now it’s over. Drink your blood.”

Spike watched him the entire time, but finished the bag and handed it back. “Now what?”

“Now I smuggle you to your car, give you the rest of this blood and you leave town.”

“Why are you letting me go? You've got me subdued and at your mercy, you could do anything you want with me.” Blue eyes narrowed and a suddenly playful smirk twisted Spike's lips.

Xander rolled his eyes when a fresh wave of lust filled the air. “No.”

That seemed to surprise the vampire. “What?”

“I said no.”

“Come now, I'm just as pretty as the boy. Prettier actually, and a lot more experienced.” He stretched a bit to show off his body and Xander could see the definition of very nice abs beneath the t-shirt.

However Xander gripped Spike's chin lightly...and kissed him. Spike froze in surprise at the action, but opened his mouth greedily as Xander plundered him, giving back as good as Xander gave him. Better even as Spike moved his tongue in such a way that Xander hadn't encountered before. Nice. But then he pulled back. “Sun should be down by now.” And then he removed the manacles and hauled Spike to his feet. “Let’s get you to your car.”

Spike gaped at him, and then grumbled under his breath the entire way out. “Bloody tease.”

 

The car was just where Tor had left it outside the garage the auto classes worked out of. Xander handed the keys over and opened the driver side door. “Goodbye Spike.”

“You're kidding. You kiss me like that and you don't want more.” Then he smirked. “Well, you want more.” Long pale fingers reached out to run along the seam of his zipper before he gripped Xander's erection through his jeans. “Why aren't you taking it?”

Xander did his best to ignore the expert touch on his cock and snorted. “That's a line I'm not going to cross.”

Spike sighed and dropped his hand from Xander's jeans. “Because I'm a vampire?”

“Because you're currently an enemy.”

“Then why are you letting me go?”

“Because you helped us stop Angel, at the very least you got Drusilla out of the way and that helped Buffy save the world.”

“A free pass then.”

“This is your only get out of town undead card. Next time I'll stake you.”

Spike gave him one last smirk as he settled himself in the car. “Promise?”

Xander closed the door. “Goodbye Spike.”

“Oi! Promise or not pet?”

Xander huffed. “I don't sex up my enemies Spike.”

“And if I was an ally?”

He shrugged. “But you're not.”

Spike frowned, and it looked thoughtful as he started the car and pulled away from the school. Xander watched until the car was no longer in sight before he went back inside to air out the hideout and remove the smell of vampire from the area. He wondered, not for the first time as he worked, why everyone was suddenly so interested in him.

xxx

Things were quiet for a while after that...well Angel had a bit of a freak out when some entity called the First Evil tried to get him to commit suicide. And it snowed in Sunnydale for the first time ever. But other than that the holidays passed without much fanfare. Xander was still staying with Tor and his Godfather, but had moved into his own room since Tor was getting very serious about Jonathan.

His own birthday came and went without much notice; Willow had suggested a party and he had shot her down immediately. He did however get several cards in the mail from the Hale Pack...and one from Kostek and Claudia. He pinned them up on his bedroom wall where he could see them daily.

Buffy's birthday however...was something quite different.

 

It started a few days before her birthday actually, when he noticed that her scent started to change...like maybe she'd started some sort of medication. As far as he knew though she didn't need meds for anything. Just to be sure he sneaked into her room via the window and checked, he didn't think she'd take drugs...but then someone could be slipping her something. So while Joyce was out he checked the entire house, and came to the conclusion that Buffy was being dosed with something and it was happening elsewhere.

So the next day at school, the day before her birthday Xander planned to talk to Giles about his suspicions. He got there while the Watcher was out and was content to wait until he came back...but he caught the scent of whatever Buffy was being dosed with...only more pure.

With a sinking heart, and a quiet rage, he tracked the scent down to Giles' bag...where there was a vile and needle. He collapsed into the desk chair, both items in his hands, staring at them in shock and betrayal. Why would Giles do this?

He didn't move from his seat, even when he heard Giles' heartbeat come into range, nor when the Watcher actually entered the library. When Giles was standing in the office doorway, however, Xander lifted his head, eyes accusing.

“Xander.”

“Tell me everything...or I swear I'll rip your heart out with my claws.”

And his words broke something in Giles and the Watcher told him about Travers and the Council and the archaic and insane test they wanted to put Buffy through. When he was done Xander snapped the needle and threw the vile smashing it against the office wall.

“Are you going to kill me? I wouldn't stop you, wouldn't fight it.”

“Jesus Giles...you're one of the best things that has ever happened to any of us. You're the closest thing to a Dad a lot of us really have. I don't want to kill you...but if you ever betray our trust like this again...I'm not going to have a choice. Or at least I'll run you out of my territory.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Now take me to Travers.”

 

Xander rode shotgun in Giles car. The Watcher had been a little shocked about his decision. Not going to confront Travers...but to do so in his full Alpha form. It was a good intimidation factor, though his full wolf from was large and barely fit in the passenger seat. It was a bit of a bonus that having a huge brown wolf made Giles a little nervous which was fine with Xander as he was still pissed off at the man.

It was barely mid-morning when they pulled up to the old boarding house and Giles parked his car before getting out and holding the door open for Xander. The Alpha hopped out, the shoulders his wolf form coming up to the man's waist. Xander still wasn't sure how he'd folded himself into the front seat. He was so lounging in the back when they went back to school.

Giles shut the car door and led him to the building, opening the door and letting Xander enter first. It was dark inside, and smelled of dust and mold...and a vampire. Xander growled low in his throat.

An older man, Travers he assumed, one that was well fed stepped into the room from a far doorway. “Really Rupert, what are you-” He froze at the sight of Xander. “What on earth-is that an Alpha?” Xander growled again, his eyes flashing red. “Good lord. Where did you find him?”

“Actually he's local...and a friend of Buffy. He has something he wants to say to you.”

And then Xander was dashing across the room toward Travers, who backed into a wall, and Xander shifted back to human form only to slam his fist into the wall beside the man's head. “You. Are not welcome in my territory.”

Xander could smell the fear coming off the man in waves, but other than a bit of sweat at his temple he remained outwardly calm. “Your territory?”

“Sunnydale. Its mine. And the Council is no longer welcome here.”

“Really?”

Muffled laughter sounded from the coffin against the wall to Xander's left. He snorted and walked to it, naked as the day he was born, and ripped the front from the container. The vampire inside was still chuckling...right up until Xander reached into the coffin and ripped his head from his shoulders. The head and body disintegrated and Xander clapped the ash away.

“I, Alpha Harris, declare the Watcher's Council an enemy of my pack. You and yours are no longer welcome here. You needlessly endanger lives in the name of tradition and idiocy.”

“And Giles?”

“Giles is one of mine.”

Travers sank into a chair, pale and shaky. “Consider yourself fired Rupert.”

“I quit about half an hour ago actually. Alexander? Alpha?”

Xander nodded and moved toward Travers and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, claws digging in just a bit. “Buffy does not work for you. She is a human being, not a tool. If you ever try to contact her again, I'm going to tie you up and leave you to the mercy of Joyce Summers.” He smirked, eyes glowing as leaned in. “There is nothing scarier than a protective mother. She'd kill you in a heartbeat for endangering her daughter.”

“Understood.”

“Good. You send anyone to replace Giles and we'll ship them back in a box.” Xander straightened and stalked out of the boarding house, Giles followed him and once they were outside in the sun the former Watcher eyed him.

“Perhaps you should change back...you are after all, still nude.”

“Convincing though.”

“Quite. Would you really ship another Watcher back to London in a coffin?”

“Giles, I said box, not coffin. I was thinking storage crate with air holes and a bucket...with some water and dried goods.” He grinned cheekily at the man before shifting back.

“Well played lad. I suppose I should stop by a burger place and procure you a little something? The least I can do for all this, and I'll find a way to make up the rest.”

Xander licked Giles hand in acceptance and wagged his tail before bounding toward the car. He was going to give the man Hell for a while, and make him take Buffy to the ice show, but eventually they would be good again.

xxx

The rest of the year flew by in the usual Sunnydale brand of crazy. The Hellmouth tried to open and while the others were taking care of that, with the help of his pack, Xander and Oz were taking care of Zombies who were intent on blowing up the school. He'd been a little surprised that the zombies were different and not mindless like the ones that had crashed Buffy's Welcome home party, but they were easier to deal with.

Faith and Buffy almost killed a man on patrol; luckily Buffy had yanked Faith back before she actually staked the guy...and after a bit of calming tea he readily spilled the beans about who was in control of Sunnydale. Who had been running things behind the scenes for a hundred years. No one had expected the Mayor to be evil; sure he was a politician...but come on!

Buffy had a close call after that, and nearly lost her mind due to a brand new psychic power. The only thoughts she couldn't hear were Angel's...his and the packs' were hearable, but muffled, sort of like static on a radio. They killed the other demon they needed for her cure and saved her in time to stop the lunch lady from poisoning the entire student body with bad Jello.

Then Prom happened.

 

As promised he offered to take Cordy, even pay for her dress when she confessed she wasn't going to go, and then with a bit of prodding she told him everything that had happened to her. How her dad was in prison for not paying several years of back taxes, how she no longer had a car and was barely able to afford the hotel room she was staying in with the job she was working.

He packed her stuff up and moved her into Tor's house, which was his free and clear now that he was eighteen, though his godfather still lived there. The only thing Xander scolded her for was not telling him her situation sooner; she'd been in danger the entire time living in a hotel, no threshold barrier to protect her from the vamps.

So he bought her the dress and helped Buffy kill the Hellhounds that Tucker Wells tried to set loose on Prom night. He'd set them loose too early though, it was still daylight and hours before prom. Still one got as far as the school hall before they got it and Xander snapped its neck.

Peter was Heidi's date and had showed up early and was getting the tour when they caught up with the hound and killed it. Heidi and Peter stared at the dead beast in shock.

“What the hell is that?” Peter has asked; voice high.

“Hellhound. Help us bury them would you? There are three more outside.”

 

Prom itself went off without a hitch, despite the break up that was Angel and Buffy's relationship. Peter was Heidi's escort, Xander was Cordelia's and the rest of the pack was paired off. Tor and Jonathan, Willow and Oz, Rhonda and Kyle, and Faith with Devon of all people.

It was probably one of the most peaceful nights they'd had at their school and when their class gave Buffy the award created just for her the pack filled the room with literal howls of approval.

xxx

Graduation was another story.

Knowing the Mayor's plans ahead of time helped and they were ready for him, even though he turned into the biggest snake anyone had ever seen, ever. It was a joint effort, containing him and then dismembering him.

Willow, Amy and Jonathan had used a spell to slow him down, bog his movements while the pack converged on him. They ripped and tore at him while Xander darted around in front of him in full wolf form, taunting the overly large demon leading him into the school where they had planted several explosives.

Once the pack had chased Wilkins into the school, close to the library they bailed, running away at full speed. Xander and Buffy, who had kept ahead of him, were in the library and without a thought Buffy hopped on his back and hung on while he easily carried her through the window, glass breaking all around them. 

“Now Giles!”

And then the school blew up in a series of explosions and the entire area shook with the force of each...and then it rained down on them. The debris and remains of the mayor. Ew.

 

They gathered on a clear spot across from what used to be their school, sitting on the grass, relaxed, tired. Xander was still in full Alpha form, curled around Cordelia when a couple of familiar cars drove up and parked. Talia Hale climbed from behind the wheel of one of the cars; her husband did the same from the other. One by one the Hales exited their cars and stared at the remains of Sunnydale High.

Peter made his way over first and took Heidi's hand. “What happened?”

Heidi grinned. “We blew up the school.”

The Hales all gaped at the group of teens and Giles, then excited cries came from two small figures as they barreled toward Xander and Cordelia. Cordelia watched in amusement as two little boys tackled Xander and her as she was leaning against his wolf body.

Talia approached them and nodded her head at Xander, eyes flashing red. “Alpha Harris.” Xander huffed and nodded back. “I wasn't aware you could take this form. Not all Alphas can.”

Buffy grinned at her. “Xander has a habit of breaking the old rules, and making new ones to suit him.”

“Can we go play now?” The smaller boy asked.

Talia looked to Xander. “Well Stiles I think you'll have to ask Xander.”

Xander huffed again and looked at Derek and Kostek...Stiles and nodded. Then he stood, both boys sitting on his back as he trotted away. The pack all rose and followed him to the nearby elementary school where they promptly took over the playground and the sun finally moved out from behind the moon, the eclipse over at last.

xxx

“You're going back with the Hale's then?” Giles asked.

Xander nodded. “Just for the summer. Tor, Jonathan and Oz are staying behind to help with patrol and the magic side of things. Rhonda and Kyle are going on vacation with his parents...Heidi and I are going to Beacon Hills. I'll be back before school starts up again.”

“Are you planning on attending college?”

“I think so. I made good enough grades this year; I got accepted into more schools than I thought I would.”

“I'll pay your tuition.”

Xander nearly dropped the dagger he was packing into his bag. “What?”

“I still feel like I have a lot to atone for...and I can afford it. I offered to pay Cordelia's as well if she wanted. She's still thinking it over. I did buy her a bus ticket to L.A. and found a place for her to stay.”

“Giles I-”

“Think it over...you said I was like father to you lot...well you are all my children. Family does go beyond blood Xander.”

“Okay. But if I ever go to you to help me study, at least know what you're talking about.”

Giles blinked at him in confusion. “What?”

“Oh, I got question wrong on my geography final because of you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Last year when you first told me about the Hale Pack you said they were in a town close to the Claifornia/Washington state border.”

“And?”

Xander looked at him and stated very calmly. “There is no California/Washington state border.”

“How is that possible?”

“There's this thing, a place really between them called Oregon.”

Giles rolled his eyes. “Bloody Americans.”

Xander just grinned.

 

A few days later he was in the backseat of Talia's car sitting between two sleeping boys on the way to Beacon Hills with the whole summer ahead of him.

XXX

[tumblr](http://calikocat.tumblr.com/)


	2. Orders of Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a lengthy and tiresome private review I got over at Twisting the Hellmouth I found a way to extend this story. So enjoy these shorter chapters that are the result of my frustration. (They're from different points of view so that's nifty anyway)

Orders of Business  
calikocat  
Word count: 3860

Disclaimer: Buffy and Teen Wolf aren't mine.

XXX  
 **Oz**

The first thing Xander had done after they'd left Beacon Hills was to make a stop at Oxnard. Oz had kept his aunt and uncle in the loop regarding everything wolf-y and once they'd given their permission, Xander had agreed to give Jordy the bite.

Oz wasn't sure how he felt about Jordy getting bitten since he was still little and couldn't really give consent...but since the biting incident with him Aunt Maureen had quit her job to be a stay at home mom. Uncle Ken was running himself ragged working extra shifts to make ends meet; but they didn't want to put some unsuspecting babysitter at risk for lycanthropy.

But if Jordy was a Beta, like Oz was now, he wouldn't be able to accidentally turn anyone else. So it was a win on all sides, well, most sides. There would be the super strength and enhanced speed...and wolfing out. But at least Jordy wouldn't be a miniature monster factory. And with a little work Jordy could learn control at a young age.

It was worth a shot.

 

The sun had already set when they pulled into Oxnard, but Oz navigated the familiar streets with ease and parked his van in the driveway of Uncle Ken and Aunt Maureen's modest one story abode.

“This is it?” Kyle asked; his tone was a little snide. Xander reached back and flicked his forehead. “What was that for?”

“Not everyone has as much money as you or the Hales.”

“Like your parents?”

Without missing a beat Xander replied. “My parents drink all their money. The house looks nice Oz.”

Kyle didn't say anything else and Oz shot Xander a look and gave a little nod. Xander grinned.

Nothing else was said as the others were roused from the pile of groggy teens in the back and they followed Oz to the front door. He knocked and a moment later Aunt Maureen answered the door, opening it with Jordy balanced on her hip. “Oz! Welcome back!”

Jordy stared at them, eyes so focused and intent, not at all like he usually was, nostrils flaring as he breathed in. And then he growled, his eyes turning black and he started to struggle out of his mom's grip. Oz tried to take him but Jordy snapped his teeth and Oz backed off. Xander, however, dropped his duffle, grabbed Jordy's chin and forced the toddler to meet his gaze.

Jordy bared his teeth and tried to growl, the sound coming out high and squeaky. Xander was no puppy though and bared his own teeth as his eyes turned red and growled back, long, low, and deep. Jordy jumped a bit, startled, before averting his gaze and baring his throat. Xander leaned forward and gave the pale skin the tiniest of nips. Jordy whined and climbed into Xander's arms.

Oz smirked a little. “You have a way with kids.”

Xander sighed and nodded, not exactly happy about it. “So it would seem.”

Oz turned back to his Aunt. “Care to put us up for a couple of days?” She didn't seem to hear him at first, still surprised over the quickly resolved dispute she'd just witnessed. “Aunt Maureen?”

She blinked and brought her attention back to him. “Of course, you're always welcome Oz, you know that. Come-”

“Don't...” Oz told her. “Invitations into your home are bad.”

“What?”

“Vampires.”

She frowned at him. “But you're all werewolves...right?”

He nodded. “But some night one of your friends might show up unexpected after they've been missing a few days. Best to get out of that habit of inviting people in.”

“Alright, I'll keep it in mind. Anyone hungry? I made chili.”

Xander immediately gave her one of his best smiles, it was the one he gave all parental units who gave him food, and Oz could just see any resolve Aunt Maureen had left melt away. Xander would definitely be welcome in her home for a long time to come.

 

They ate most of the chili Aunt Maureen had fixed and Uncle Ken got home in time to eat a bowl before it was totally devoured. In between bites he asked Xander all sorts of questions, about being the kind of wolf they were, and Xander answered the best he could. Oz helped, Talia had tutored all of them, not just Xander, though she'd been surprised by their control after the change.

Oz hadn't been, they'd been an unusual pack before the bite, and of course they would still be unusual after it.

Xander ended up giving Uncle Ken Talia's number so he could further his knowledge about the type of wolf his son was going to be. And then they stopped stalling and Uncle Ken and Aunt Maureen led them down to the basement, Xander trailing behind, carrying Jordy.

Oz halted and looked behind him at the others before calling down to Xander. “Should they stay back?”

Xander paused and considered it. “Maybe. This could go as smooth as yours or he could panic because of unfamiliar wolves.” Then he nodded. “Good call, hang back guys.”

The others grumbled but Oz didn't care. He was more worried about Jordy's safety than their hurt feelings. He nodded at them and closed the door behind him.

He hadn't been in the basement, not since Jordy was born and as he stepped into the room he could see why.

There was a cage against the far wall, one that was much sturdier than the one in the library. Which made sense, it was made to protect books, not lock in a wolf, like this one. Jordy would never have gotten loose the way Oz had. His aunt and uncle had taken Jordy's life very seriously, with all of its quirks.

“You have something to tranq him if he goes wild?”

They nodded and each brought out a gun, similar to the one Giles had. Xander put Jordy down and pulled his own out of the back of his pants and handed it to Oz, butt first. “Just in case.”

“Right.”

Xander led Jordy by the hand into the cage; Uncle Ken shut the door and locked it behind them. Then Xander took Jordy's hand. “Do you want to be a wolf like Oz?”

Jordy frowned and looked at Oz. “I bit Oz. Wolf now.”

“Oz.”

Oz stepped closer and let his beta form take over. “I'm different now Jordy. Xander made me a real werewolf.”

“My god, you can talk in that form?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. What do you think Jordy?”

Jordy was staring, mouth open in surprise. “Cool! I can be like that?”

Xander grinned. “You sure can...but its gonna hurt.”

“Really?”

“Well yeah. I have to bite you, with wolfy teeth.”

Jordy made a face. “Can Oz do it?”

“Nope. Only an Alpha like me can do it. Another Alpha, a pretty lady named Talia, had to bite me.”

“Who bit her?”

“No one, she was born a werewolf, just like her brother, and three of her kids.”

“Let me see.”

Xander nodded and then wolfed out. His ears grew longer, pointed, his eyebrows disappeared, and his teeth grew sharp. He blinked red eyes at Jordy. “What do you think?”

“Okay. Bite fast.”

“The band-aid theory doesn't actually work with bites, but I'll do what I can. Ready?”

Jordy nodded and took a deep breath. Xander raised his shirt up and bit his side.

Jordy screamed.

 

While he was distracted by the pain Xander pulled away and stripped; and seconds later there was a giant brown wolf in the cage with Jordy. Jordy was huddled holding his wound, but Xander pushed his hands away and licked at it, soothing the bite, an apology, Oz realized.

“Oh my god.” Aunt Maureen whispered. “He's beautiful...Will Jordy be able to do that?”

Oz shook his head. “Only an Alpha can do that.”

“What a shame.”

He nodded in agreement, and then smiled as Jordy's eyes became gold and he wolfed out for the first time. The transition was smooth, painless, as it had been for him, for all of them really. It made Oz wonder if already having a beast or touch of animal inside of them was the reason for the lack of pain. They were the only bitten wolves Talia Hale knew of that had not suffered immense pain during their first change.

“I think he'll be okay. Want me to let the others in?” He asked. Xander gave a nod and Oz moved toward the stairs. “Thanks Xander.”

Xander wagged his tail.

 

Oz ended driving the others back to Sunnydale the next day. Their parents were a little peeved that they'd just taken off with flimsy cover stories. The four of them were grounded until further notice. Oz's parents weren't worried while Xander's didn't care. Aunt Maureen overheard that part of the conversation and was outraged on Xander's behalf. Xander had reassured her it was fine, his parents not keeping track of him meant he could help more people. Like Oz and Jordy.

Aunt Maureen still hadn't been satisfied and offered to adopt him then and there. Xander had given Oz confused and wide eyes. His Alpha wasn't sure how to handle this situation.

“Its cool Aunt Maureen, one of us will take care of Xander. He wouldn't want to move from Sunnydale just before senior year anyway.”

“Yes, exactly. Also we need to patrol, lots of vampires to dust.” Xander gave her a smile. “But thank you for the offer.”

 

It only took a couple of days for Jordy to control his change, like the rest of them they found their new inner wolves to be much tamer and easier to deal with than what they'd been before. After that Oz and Xander finally returned to Sunnydale.

xxx  
 **Willow**

One moment she was on her way to Giles' place for their bi-weekly meeting, walking to his apartment complex, armed to the teeth; the next there was a vampire jumping from the nearest clump of bushes, its teeth aimed at her face.

Willow tumbled back and thrust her stake, one of three, forward and into the vampire's chest. It dusted, a surprised look on its face and she coughed, sitting up quickly, not wanting to get caught unawares again.

“Stupid vampire, looking surprised. Of course you're going to get staked when you're a walking cliché. Hiding in bushes, going for the face instead of the neck,” She grumbled out loud.

“It was poor technique I'll give you that.” A new voice said. Willow whirled around, stake at the ready, to see another vampire, male. “But it wasn't entirely his fault, it was his first hunt. I'm new to this sire business, but practice makes perfect.” Before he could take a step, however, Oz was there and the vampire was suddenly dust.

“Oz! You're back! How did you do that?”

He smiled at her and held out his arms. “Call it an upgrade. Need a ride to Giles'?”

She moved toward him, touching his skin once they were close enough, he was warm, and she was satisfied he was alive. “There could be more vampires.”

He tilted his head and then shook it. “I don't hear anything moving except us, and Xander.”

“Was your hearing that good before? What do you mean upgrade? People don't upgrade.”

“Werewolves can...sometimes.” He nodded behind her and Willow turned to see a huge brown dog trotting up to them, it was bigger than any dog she'd ever seen. “Oh, puppy!” She knelt down to pet it, but froze when she saw its red eyes. “Oz?”

“It’s Xander.”

The dog wagged its tail.

“How? Are you sure?”

“He's a werewolf, my Alpha...try not to freak out okay?”

She nodded and stood back up to watch him carefully. His face changed and at first glance he looked like a vampire. But his eyes were gold now, not yellow, and his eyebrows were completely gone, which looked kind of silly. His teeth were bigger, the incisors especially, and the little bumps that vamps had were nowhere in sight.

“You look kind of like a-”

“Yeah, that's why I asked you not to freak out.”

“But why is Xander an actual wolf?”

“That will take some explaining. Come on, the van is this way, so are Xander's clothes.”

Xander wagged his tail again and bounded away while they followed at a more leisurely pace. By the time they got to the van, Xander was human-shaped and mostly clothed, lacking only shoes and a shirt.

“That was really you? Wasn't it?” She asked.

Xander nodded and slipped on his shirt. When his face emerged his brown eyes flashed red. “Yeah.”

“You better tell me everything Mister.”

“All that I can Wills, promise.”

 

They didn't tell her what had happened right away, they were literally just getting back from Oxnard after spending a couple of days with Oz's aunt and uncle. Before that they'd spent a month in some place called Beacon Hills. Either way they'd been out of town and wanted to check in with Giles.

Xander gave up the passenger seat to her so she'd be by Oz and flopped in the back on a mattress and pile of pillows...it looked like Oz's collection had grown some. Neither said anything of any real importance on the ride to Giles' place, they just asked her how her vacation with her parents had been, and how long she'd been back.

Her vacation had been interesting, not as much as theirs Willow suspected, hers being free of strange new werewolves, but she got excited anyway about the trip to New York and the exhibit she'd seen. Both boys smiled at her, as if they just needed to hear her at her babbliest. Maybe they did.

She talked all the way to Giles' apartment and then from the parking lot to the actual door. Xander knocked on the door and Willow paused, taking a breath, and Giles opened the door. Willow couldn't help herself. “You sent them on a wild werewolf chase and didn't tell me?”

“I did actually.”

Willow frowned. “You told me Xander and Oz went to see a werewolf to help Oz get control of his beast.”

“Yes.”

“They did a lot more than that.”

Giles raised a brow and Xander shrugged. “She's right Giles, we did more than that. Want to hear about it?”

“I suppose. Make yourselves comfortable, I'll put the kettle on and dish out some biscuits.”

They filed in and did as he told them, Willow curled up with Oz on the sofa and Xander alone in an armchair. Silence reigned in the living room until Giles came out of his tiny kitchen with a tea service, tea and cookies on it.

“Oh...” Xander blinked. “Biscuit is British for cookies.”

“Quite.” Giles muttered. “Americans.” Willow giggled and Giles served them their tea and left them to get their own cookies. “Now, why don't we start from the beginning? Willow, I told you about Oz getting loose?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, we'll start there.”

 

She listened to the story, rather fixedly, thinking only of the words they wove together. Xander had always been a good storyteller, even when they were little and Jesse had his first sleepover...Xander's stories were always the best.

But...

This changed everything. Xander had a whole pack of werewolves, all of them fast and strong like a slayer. What did he need her for? What would anyone need her for?

“But Xander, we already have so much to do. We have to patrol until Buffy gets back, we have a responsibility to the people of Sunnydale. If we don't protect them, who will?”

“Wills, it’s cool. I can be Alpha and still be a Scooby. Being Alpha is actually kind of easy, sort of. I mean I've done it before; and this time I'm in total control of myself. It’s awesome...I mean I wasn't sure about it at first. But I like the way I am now.”

“So you're just gonna replace Buffy with yourself and a bunch of wolves? No offense Oz.”

“None taken.”

“That's not fair Willow.”

“They're the mean kids.”

“Willow! It’s done. We're all werewolves now and we don't have to Oz watch anymore. I'll take the pack out into the desert on the full moon and keep them in check. Don't worry about it.”

“They're not your responsibility Xander.”

Giles sighed. “Actually they are Willow. He is their Alpha, their leader...Oz's as well.” He looked at Xander, and there was some pride there in his eyes. “I must say I didn't expect you to go that far to help Oz.”

Willow fell silent and didn't say much after that, lost in thought. The other Alpha hadn't just given Oz the bite. Instead she'd made Xander do it. Made Xander give up being human to help Oz...and now both of them would be harder to hurt. Maybe...maybe this really was a good thing.

 

A week later she decided that it was definitely a good thing. She'd watched Xander and Oz tear apart a few demons with their clawed hands...and neither had a scratch on them, as they'd already healed. Oh yeah...this was definitely good.

xxx  
 **Joyce**

There was a sound outside, one she hadn't been expecting and it put her on edge. Heck, she'd been on edge since Buffy had told her the truth about everything. It was all overwhelming and Joyce really didn't think she could take any more surprises.

But she wasn't going to be afraid in her own home, so she rose from the couch where she'd been reading a book, and moved to the fireplace. She picked up the shovel that was next to the fire poker and moved slowly to the kitchen. Whatever it was, she would go out the back and surprise them.

She moved as quietly as she could out the kitchen door and moved around the side of the house, and nearly hit Xander over the head with her small shovel. He caught her hand as she swung the shovel toward him, but his grip stopped her, and she couldn't budge.

He gave her wide eyes in the dark. “I realize I probably should have called before coming over and I apologize.”

“Xander! What are you doing here? You realize I could have hurt you?”

“Well, I was on patrol, making sure nothing monster-y was hanging around planning to snack on you...and while the shove would hurt, I'd heal.”

“Not if I hit you just right.”

He smiled and let go of her arm. “Went through a few changes, you can't kill me with a shovel Mrs. Summers.”

“Oh god.” She took a step back. “You're a vampire.”

“No! No, no, no. Werewolf.”

“Oh...and you won't be doing any eating?”

“Ah, no. I stopped by Happy Burger on the way here. I'm good.”

“Oh...good. So you were patrolling?”

“Yep.”

“Is that something you usually do?”

“Well it is now; we're picking up the slack while Buffy is...uh...away. But before it was only on special occasions...like avoiding homework or when Buffy was sick.”

Joyce blinked, remembering something. “That's right. She was out with you kids when she collapsed with the flu. She was patrolling then? When she was so sick?”

“Yeah...and she almost wailed on me with a weapon...you Summers women have got to stop trying to kill me.”

Joyce managed a small giggle. “I don't suppose you'd want to come in for some hot chocolate?”

He gave her a look of such longing for a second that she nearly dragged him inside then and there, but he shook his head. “I have a couple more neighborhoods to cover before I turn in. Rain check?”

“Of course, then you can tell me all about the secrets you kids have been keeping.” She couldn't help the bitter accusation that filled her voice.

Xander's face seemed to lose all of his usual jovialness. “You yourself said you blew up at her. She'll come back when she's ready.”

“She should have told me before hand. Before everything got so crazy.”

“She did, and you locked her up.”

Joyce squeezed the handle of the shovel so hard her knuckles turned white. “She told you about that.”

“Yeah.”

“I didn't know.”

“And she probably had to kill her lover to save the world right after you kicked her out. She'll come back when she's done having her freak out.”

“I think we've talked enough.”

He nodded and seemed to disappear in the shadows.

 

The next night when she heard a noise it was more of a scratching at her front door. Joyce grabbed the poker this time and went to the door and opened it...and stared.

There was a _very_ large brown wolf...a _wolf_ sitting on her porch. A wolf with red eyes and a nylon collar that was lime green and darker green tags. Its tongue lolled out of its mouth and its tail thumped heavily on the porch.

Cautiously Joyce peered at the tags. Xander. Xander's name was on the tag, along with Giles' name, number and address. Goodness...Xander had said he was a werewolf...but she hadn't really believed him.

She stood aside and motioned him in, he stood and loped inside, a big canine smile on his furry face. Not sure what else to do she led him to the kitchen and got the largest mixing bowl she had and filled it with water and put it in the floor for him...and one thing led to another and suddenly she was fixing steaks for the two of them and telling Xander everything.

Her thoughts on Buffy being a slayer, her fears about losing her daughter, worry that she wouldn't come back...and Xander sat and listened. Wagging his tail at the happier memories she shared, putting his head on her knee for the sad ones...and when she broke down and started to cry, sinking to the kitchen floor he let her bury her face in his fur and hang on tight.

And so he did this every night, let her pour her heart out, get everything off her chest and never said a word. He was a wolf each time and just let her talk. They never spoke about it when he was human, and he only stopped coming by after Buffy came home...but Joyce knew that if she needed to talk to him, talk to his wolf, she only had to track him down.

XXX


	3. Happy Returns

Happy Returns  
calikocat   
Word count: 2989

Disclaimer: Buffy and Teen Wolf aren't mine.

XXX  
Cordelia

Xander had left nearly an hour ago and Cordelia had been crying ever since.

It didn't make a lot of sense, not really. They hadn't been the most stable couple, and they'd had a couple of major blow ups, but Xander...He'd found a way into her heart. Even if they never got back together his place in her heart was secure. Apparently that was the sort of thing that happens when someone saves you again and again. You developed confusing feelings, then fond ones...and then boom you were in love. Well...maybe. She'd never been in love before, so who knows what this was.

Cordelia blew her nose again and held the pendent he'd given her on Valentine’s Day close to her heart. She wasn't ready to let go of him yet...and she'd watch his back, she couldn't stop doing that if she tried. She'd give him the time he needed...and she'd make one Hell of a scene tomorrow because he'd asked.

Xander had come into power, something he had probably wanted once upon a time. Now that he had it...he was different...instead of making him confident and sure of himself...the power made him wary. He wanted to be careful.

She really hoped he found some sort of balance soon.

xxx

“You hear me? I'm done with you Alexander Harris! And if you even think about crawling back, begging me for another chance, it will be the last thing you ever do!” She whirled in her heel and stomped off, not even paying attention to where she was going. They'd both played their parts perfectly. She was enraged; he was quiet and ashamed, never meeting her eyes.

And she'd hated every second of the farce.

It was anyone's guess how she ended up in the stacks, curled up against the shelves in the quiet shadows of the library. She couldn't remember the library ever being a safe haven prior to Buffy's appearance in Sunnydale, but it was where Giles found her some time later.

Everyone was in class, the library was quiet, and she was skipping; class be damned. Giles nearly jumped when he came across her, startled.

“Cordelia?”

She didn't bother looking up at him. “Go away Giles. I'm moping...and hiding.”

“I expected to find Xander here, not you.”

“Is this where he comes to think?”

“Sometimes...would you like to talk about it?”

“There's nothing to talk about.”

He frowned. “You very publicly broke up with a boy...what did Xander do to enrage you so?”

“He asked me to.”

“Beg pardon?”

She sighed. “He asked me to break up with him like that.”

Giles stood there, gaping for a moment. “What on earth for?”

“He gave a bunch of reasons...new responsibilities, putting in an effort with school, taking up the slaying slack.”

“Of all the ridiculous...should I have a talk with him...possibly break the lad's nose?”

“No...He’s unsure about us. About his own ability to commit. He's unsure of what his life will be like now...and...”

“What is it?”

“If he had broken up with me...I'd be a laughingstock. But by breaking up with him, I saved face, made him the bad guy.”

“He was trying to save you what pain he could.”

“Yeah.”

“Teenagers make no bloody sense sometimes...what will you do now?”

“I'm still going to hang around, help with research and emergencies. You losers aren't getting rid of me that easily.”

“And Xander?”

“We have an understanding. I'll wait for him to get it together...unless I get a better offer, like from some lonely multimillionaire. If I do he's not allowed to get jealous.”

Giles chuckled. “Well, if you're not going to class, perhaps you'd care to help me clean up after this morning's madness?”

She nodded and he helped her to her feet. “Sure.”

xxx

Tor appeared at her side at the end of the day when she was at her locker, a hopeful look on his face. “So if you're done with Xander, mind if I test the waters?”

She lifted a brow and stared at him. “Test the waters...oh. You want in his pants.”

“Yep.”

“Huh...how long?”

“Er...since the possession.”

“Wow Tor, pathetic much?”

He made a face at her. “Thanks really, but do I have a chance?”

She thought about it. “Well he is fond of blonds with green eyes, if the guy thing doesn't freak him out you might have a chance.” Then she smiled at him, a predator's smile that made him take a step back. “But I want details.”

“Hey, you dumped him.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Because he asked me to. But it’s more like taking a break.”

He frowned and looked disappointed. “So...”

“Go for it.”

“Really?”

“Yep, get pictures if you can.”

“Yeah no chance of that.” He grinned and kissed her cheek. “I'll take good care of him for you Queen C.”

“You better.” She grumbled and watched him walk away and admired the tight jeans he was wearing. Xander better appreciate the boy toy she was sending his way and she went home with warm thoughts of Xander and Tor entwined together. It made her smile.

xxx

School was normal those first couple of days, then Xander made things weird about halfway through the first week. Cordelia watched her classmates as they witnessed Xander not only survive an encounter with Jack O'Toole, but surpass him and frighten him by the end of it. O'Toole was left to scurry away and Xander went back to retrieving his food from the kitchen like nothing had happened. When he sat down with Willow and Oz he had the entire cafeteria's attention; especially when Kyle's gang, now belonging to Xander, joined their table.

He seemed puzzled, by the silence, by Willow's awed expression and gently cuffed Kyle when he said something. Tor laughed and Xander rolled his eyes before digging into his food.

All around her whispering started up. The girls were wondering what exactly they'd missed that Cordelia had gotten a taste of...and the guys were wary about Xander's new status. If Xander could scare the scariest kid in school, and take control of Kyle's social circle, they wouldn't be messing with him anymore.

Cordelia didn't answer any questions and only smirked at anyone who asked what he was capable of...in all things.

It looked like her status was actually going to go up. Who knew.

 

A few days later he tracked her down, apparently out of sheer frustration and confusion of what it all meant. She looked at him for a moment...wondering how he couldn't see it...and smirked at him. “They just see you now. They see what I got a glimpse of first; you have no idea the number of times girls have asked me all sorts of questions...” Her eyes traveled down his body. “About your assets.”

He pinched his nose. “I hate my life. So I'm suddenly the school's hottest commodity. Great. Why not?” Xander looked at her again. “So why hasn't anyone approached me since I'm such a stud now?”

“You said you can't deal with a relationship right now, and as far as the female population is concerned you're still mine. So no girl is going to approach you.”

Xander sighed. “Thank God.”

“I'm not finished.”

“Please, continue.”

“Tor is the one keeping the guys away.”

He blinked. “Tor?”

“Oh my God Xander. The guy totally wants in your pants...or maybe he wants you in his pants. Either way he wants you.”

“Okay, correct me if I'm wrong...but we both agree that I'm not in a place to start a relationship.”

“Doesn't mean the two of you can't just have sex.” She grinned. “Besides, that would be totally hot.”

Xander rolled his eyes and walked away. Huh. He didn't seem turned off about being with a guy, just relationships in general. But if it was just sex Tor might have a chance.

xxx  
Buffy

She still wasn't ready for this, wasn't sure she would ever feel ready for this. Especially the way things were at home. She and her mom were so...unsure of everything. Being overly cautious about every single thing they said to each other. Something would have to give soon and Buffy dreaded the blow up it would be.

If she and her mom were this stilted and tense at home...she could only imagine how bad things would be with the gang. So she really was not looking forward to this.

What she hadn't expected was to find Xander patrolling...alone.

 

At first she thought she was trailing a vamp, a lone figure dressed mostly in black. Most vamps, the fledges at least, rarely sensed her so when his gait changed and became more cautious she figured this vamp was older, wiser.

She got close and grabbed his arm, intent on getting access to his heart, idly wondering why a vampire would be carrying a stake. He whirled with the movement she'd forced on him, his body pliant, as if expecting her interference...and it was Xander. Who just grinned, happy to see her.

And then a freaking vampire broke through a boarded up window of the warehouse beside them and tackled Xander. And Xander...he snarled and his face changed...like a vamp...oh god Xander. He rolled with the vamp and ripped off its head with an inhuman growl and then dusted himself off. Oh God Xander. They'd gotten him. She ran away and they'd killed him.

“I'm so sorry Xander.” She did her best not to cry, his stake still in her hand

He looked up at her, red eyes blinking in confusion...she'd never seen a vampire with anything but yellow eyes...but it was too late for him. She had to end this and find Willow, make sure her other best friend was still alive.

“What? Why-?” And she lunged, stake aiming for his heart. He made an eep sort of sound and managed to block her hand, knocking off her aim. The stake lodged in his chest under his heart, a nonfatal blow. “Shit!” He stumbled back from her. “What-” He swallowed, grimaced and continued to talk. “What was that for?” His confusion became more apparent when his face shifted back.

“Xander I need...” She was sobbing and couldn't stop. “I need to do this Xander. I'm so sorry.” She pulled the stake out and moved to stake him again.

His eyes were wide in panic and he waved his hands at her. “No! Stopstopstop! I'm alive! I'm living! I have a pulse and a body temp and everything!” She paused, she shouldn't have, but she did...because it was Xander. He in turn grabbed the stake from her and threw it as far away from them as he could...which was actually kind of far. And then, instead of attacking her or trying to eat her...he took her hand, and put it to his chest. “Feel that? That would be my heart.”

She felt frozen...in shock mostly as she stared at her hand on his chest, she could feel it. It was still beating, like a panicked animal. Her eyes were drawn to the wound lower on his chest; the blood was dark and made her wince. Oh God...she'd stabbed him! “We...” She swallowed. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

Instead of flailing about and screaming Xander smiled at her. “Nah.” He moved their hands and pulled up the edge of his shirt. “Already healed, see?” 

Buffy stared in awe as the skin on his chest healed right in front of her. No vampire healed that fast, not without feeding. “How...Xander...what's going on?”

He groaned and flopped back on the ground. “It’s a looong story...but the end result is...there's more than one kind of werewolf...and now I'm a werewolf.”

What? That didn't even make sense. “Your face.”

“Yeah...the face gets kinda like a vamp's when I wolf out...except no bumps...so that's cool. The lack of eyebrows looks kinda ridiculous though.”

That's right...there were some differences. And even now his eyes weren't normal. “Your eyes are red.”

“That's because I'm an Alpha. Leader of the pack.”

Pack? The last time Xander had been part of a pack badness had ensued. But she'd let him explain, she was too tired not to. “Start from the beginning?”

He pouted at her. “Promise not to get all stabby with your stakes on me or the others? Cause that kind of hurt and Willow won't be happy if you slay Oz. I won't be happy if you slay any of us actually.”

She sighed and punched his shoulder. “Xander. Just...start from the beginning.”

“Right...So that first full moon after you left...Oz got out of his cage...”

Oh my God.

xxx

She remained quiet while he fixed tea and cookies. It wasn't something they usually did, but not knowing what to say or do she let him have his calming ritual. When he finally joined her on the sofa Buffy still wasn't ready to talk. Giles poured them each a cup of tea, handed one to her and settled in his seat.

“You don't have to say anything.”

“Thanks...but I kind of do.”

“”If you're not ready-”

“I don't think I'll ever be ready. So I might as well tell you.”

His eyes softened. “Buffy.”

“I killed him Giles...the portal was opening. We'd gone back and forth with swords...and I was going to shove him in. Then Willow's spell worked. Angel collapsed and when he looked up at me again it was him, he was himself.”

“But the portal...”

She gave him a small, sad smile. “Yeah. He was confused...said it felt like he hadn't seen me in months. But he stood and I held him one more time. I told him I loved him.”

“Buffy no...

“I kissed him.” Her voice broke. “And I killed him, pushed him in and the portal closed.” Her hands were shaking by the time she was done and Giles took her tea away, setting it on the table. And she leaned into him and he held her while she cried.

xxx  
Tor

Seducing Xander was not easy. He thought it would be, the way Xander and Cordelia had kept dragging one another into closets last year, but something and changed about Xander and Tor didn't think it was just being a werewolf.

So he took a chance and crashed at Xander's hide out/nest. He stripped down, stretched and lubed himself up, laid down on the mattress and waited. He couldn't be any blunter than that.

The second Xander slipped into the hide out and he saw Tor his eyes had flashed red and Tor knew it had worked and it was totally worth it.

 

Getting Xander to move in with him the next day was even easier, and while Jerry, his godfather, raised an eyebrow at it he didn't say anything. At least not after Tor told him about the Harris's and that Xander had been living at school for about a month. Of course the jumbo box of condoms and lube and the safe sex books were a bit much. But he could deal. Especially if he got to have Xander for some fun.

Tor didn't want to pick out curtains with the guy...just ride his cock. His dreams of picking out curtains and china patterns were meant for someone else.

 

He did, however, have his first doubts about being involved with Xander's craziness a couple of nights later when Xander came back from Buffy's party smelling like...rotting bodies. He just trudged inside the front door covered in gore, smelling horrible and Tor gagged.

“What the Hell happened?”

Xander sighed. “Joyce had a magical mask that belonged to an African death god. The party got crashed by zombies.”

“You guys are so weird...you're not coming anywhere near my bed until you've showered.”

“What? You think I want to sleep covered in zombie gook?” Xander scoffed and kept walking until he reached the laundry room where he stripped completely and put his clothes in the washing machine and started it. “I'll be detoxing for at least an hour, don't wait up.” He trudged to the bathroom and Tor followed him.

Just because he didn't want zombie residue in his bed didn't mean he wouldn't help Xander clean up.

xxx  
Buffy

Just when she thought her life was getting back on track a new slayer showed up. At the Bronze no less while she was hanging with her friends. Her friends who seemed excited and eager to talk to her.

Well...Xander listened to Faith's stories with interest, but instead of flirting with her like he would have a year ago...he calmly stroked Tor's thigh. And whenever Faith flirted with Xander, Tor practically crowded into Xander's lap.

Luckily Faith was okay with werewolves, she didn't even blink when Oz asked her how she felt about them. Then, deeming it safe, Xander told her he was Alpha (Boss) of the local pack.

At least there wouldn't be any bloodshed in that area. The bloodshed that did happen with they took out Kakistos a couple of days later was well worth it though. Faith was stronger for it and her Watcher had been avenged.

For that alone Buffy could forgive her for her deception. She didn't know what she'd do if something killed Giles.

And now they had one more fighter, one more slayer. Maybe things would calm down now, go smoother...

She could hope anyway.

XXX


	4. Confusion

Confusion  
calikocat   
Word count: 1312

Disclaimer: Buffy and Teen Wolf aren't mine.

Sequel to Burden of the Beast

A/N: Check out the series notes, its kinda important.

XXX  
Angel

Angel watched the beast warily, unsure what it...he would do. Buffy had told him everything, how Oz had escaped and how Xander had taken charge. It shocked him.

The Xander Harris he knew was a jealous child. Not this humongous brown wolf trotting into his mansion via the garden. “Xander.” There was blood on the wolf's muzzle, something brackish and fowl. “The plumbing works if you want to wash up.”

The wolf snorted but trotted into the bathroom, followed by the sound of shifting bones and organs, then running water. When Xander appeared Angel nearly dropped his mug of blood...because Xander was naked.

“There's a robe in there, please cover up.” Xander blinked at him, and then rolled his eyes before going back for the robe. “Would you like some tea?”

Xander reappeared wearing the black robe. “No thanks, I won't be here that long.”

He nodded and sipped at his own drink. “Buffy told me you defended her against the others, regarding me.”

“Yep.”

“Thank you.”

“It had nothing to do with you, not really.”

“I know.”

“She's just been through enough, she deserves better than what she went through with you.”

“I know.”

Xander tilted his head a bit and his eyes flashed red. “You go evil again and I will kill you, it’s a promise that I can definitely back up.”

“I'm glad to hear it, I wouldn't want to put Buffy through that a second time.”

“Just don't go evil again.”

“I won't.”

“Good.” Xander started to take off the robe, but Angel spoke again.

“You surprised me.”

He stopped, leaving the robe tied shut. “How?”

“Going off on a wild chase to help Oz; becoming a werewolf yourself. I always assumed that if you gained any sort of power you'd...”

“Be like Angelus?”

“Yes.”

“I got possessed by a hyena spirit sophomore year and I ate a pig. I almost raped Buffy. That experience scared me. The power controlled me.”

“And now?”

“I control the power. I'm one with it. My wolf isn't separate the way the hyena was.”

“But are you going to spend your life helping Buffy?”

Xander frowned, as if Angel didn’t understand. “It’s not about helping her; it’s about doing what needs to be done.”

“You don't feel the same way about her as you did … so why?”

The boy’s eyes got a little harder, flashing red again. “Because of Jesse.”

“Who?”

“He was my best friend. Darla took him, fed him to the Master and they turned him.”

Oh. He hadn't known that...why hadn't Buffy told him about this? “I'm sorry. Did Buffy-?”

“He was my first kill.”

Angel closed his eyes, finally understanding Xander's motives a little. “No one your age should have to go through that.”

Xander snorted and took off the robe, and turned his back to Angel...showing him the scars there. “No one my age should go through any of the nightmare that was my childhood.” And then he shifted, becoming a wolf once more and trotted back out, into the garden and farther into the night.

xxx  
Spike

He drove out of Sunnydale with no real destination in mind, Hell he hadn't come back to Sunnydale with a plan. He'd just come, drinking his weight in flammable fluids hoping for some sort of relief. Instead he'd passed out drunk by the bloody high school where the Slayer's boy had taken pity on him and hidden him away rather than putting Spike out of his misery.

Then...then he got quite the show.

Things had changed since he'd run out with Dru. The Slayer and Angel weren't trying to kill each other anymore and there were proper werewolves on the Hellmouth. The Slayer's boy was their pack leader and all grown up too.

When the blond wolf had settled on top of his Alpha and ridden his cock to completion it more than caught his attention. How could such a display not, those young sleek muscled bodies moving together, it was a good show. And it piqued his interest and made him think on what Dru had told him before leaving him.

_“You'll find interesting things if you go back sweet William. Such a beautiful puppy he is, so strong and noble...Or perhaps you'll drown in drink and meet the sun aflame.”_ Then she'd walked away on the arm of a Fyarl Demon. Typical Dru.

So he'd made a move, made an offer, and the boy, Xander, certainly knew how to kiss...but he'd pushed Spike away. And Spike couldn't figure out why. The lad was plenty interested...why did everything have to be so bloody confusing and complicated? The boy had even let his lover go and now he was alone and still he didn't take Spike's offer.

So he drove away from Sunnydale. Not a thing solved in his mind.

xxx  
Jonathan

Jonathan had often been envious of many of his classmates. Xander especially. He'd had two best friends, Willow Rosenberg and Jesse McNally. While, until very recently Jonathan hadn’t had anyone, he was lucky Andrew had gotten bumped up a grade, so now at least he had a best friend.

Then Buffy Summers came to Sunnydale and Jesse disappeared, and Xander had Willow and Buffy...and the librarian for some reason. Still, he had a clique and Jonathan was envious. More so when Xander and Cordelia started dating.

He couldn't believe it when she broke up with Xander on their first day back. HE couldn't believe how Xander didn't fight to keep her...but he noticed a few things. Like Xander moved differently; with a confidence that hadn't been there before. HE took charge and led his friends against the weird stuff that happened in Sunnydale...and he was hanging out with Kyle Dufour's gang again. The scene with O'Toole had been awesome and the bully totally deserved it.

But then tongues started wagging about Tor having sex with Xander...and Jonathan stopped paying attention. Whenever Kyle had always started to bully him, Tor had always stopped him. Jonathan thought that maybe...well...he liked Tor. He had hoped Tor had liked him back...but he couldn't compete with Xander. Especially not now.

That's why, one morning he was very surprised to look up from a book he was reading in the stacks, and see Tor standing over him. When Jonathan had come into the library just a couple of minutes ago Tor had been at a table with Xander.

“Hey.”

Jonathan swallowed. “Hey...”

“Mind if I sit with you?”

He gripped the book he'd been reading righter. “Weren't you with Xander?”

“Not romantically.”

Jonathan blinked. “Huh, but you two are...were...” He felt his face heat up.

“We were having sex...but that's all it was. I never wanted to date him.”

Wait...what? “So you...”

“Yeah.”

Jonathan's jaw dropped a little. “Really? You want to date me?”

“Yes.”

“...why?”

Tor blushed this time and ran a hand through his hair. “I've had a crush on you since sixth grade. It’s not going away...ever I think. So. Can I sit with you?”

“Okay.” He was tense, even when Tor smiled and sat beside him.

“What are you reading?”

It took a few minutes, but soon Jonathan was telling Tor about the books he'd read, all the lore and monsters he'd learned about...and when Tor's arm slipped around him he relaxed completely.

“You should know...” Tor whispered. “I'm a werewolf.”

Jonathan stared at him for a second. “That's so cool! Hey, tell me if this is true.” And Tor confirmed or denied the myths he'd come across in his reading. It was a good beginning.

XXX


	5. Day to Day

Day to Day  
calikocat   
Word count: 978

XXX  
Heidi

She had overheard a conversation between Willow and Xander about Xander's birthday. The redhead had wanted to throw a party for him, but Xander had nixed the idea. Heidi had thought it odd and couldn’t forget their conversation. So she showed up at Tor's house with a cake.

Jerry let her in, told her Tor was somewhere with Jonathan, and man was she glad Tor had finally done something about that crush. Jerry offered her refreshments like he always did, but she declined and tracked down Xander who had his own room now.

He was sitting on the bed, a couple of packages beside him and a pink envelope in his hands. She knocked on the open door.

“Come in Heidi.” He hadn't even looked at her.

She came in. “Did you tell anyone it was your birthday?”

“Nope...I smell chocolate.”

She smirked and held up the small box. “Nothing personalized but I bought you a cake.”

“Looks big enough for two.”

“That was the idea, I brought forks too.”

He grinned. “Perfect. You can keep me company while I open these, then we can go in the den and watch a movie.”

“Cool.” She joined him on the bed and watched him open the two gifts from Talia. A book on wolves...and a book on werewolves, the second one was hand written and old and Xander's eyes lit up when he saw it.

“Oh, this is the real deal.”

“Yeah?”

“Written by werewolves for werewolves. Doesn't get more authentic than that. Nifty.”

“Who's the card from?”

“Kostek and Claudia.”

“Pink?”

“He's like four now and hasn't been structured into our society's typical gender roles yet...though before Hitler pink was considered masculine.”

“How do you even know that?”

“I have a best friend who is Jewish and we grew up on stories of Nazi Germany...her Grandpa survived the camps.”

“Oh.”

“It’s also why Nazi's used to be a recurring nightmare for me.”

“Harsh...can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why didn't you want a party?”

He groaned. “The last birthday party I had I got chased by a clown with a prop knife.”

She blinked in disbelief. “How old were you?”

“Seven...clowns have also been a recurring nightmare.”

“You're afraid of clowns?”

He sighed and put the card down. “One time this kid, Billy, was in a coma, trapped in a nightmare. And his spirit started wandering around town trying to escape his nightmare...but the nightmare world followed him. I got chased by a clown with a real knife, down a hallway covered in swastikas.”

“Hey, I remember that week...didn't you end up in just your boxers in class?”

“Yes...not fun times.” He looked at her curiously. “You going to ask me about what's really on your mind?”

She fiddled with the cake box and took a moment to look up at him. “Will you be mad?”

“Probably not.”

“Even if I wanted to join a different pack?”

“You mean Talia's pack.”

“Yeah.”

“Its fine Heidi, you do what's right for you.”

“I miss him.”

Xander snorted at that. “I don't get the appeal of Peter Hale, but yeah. I'm okay with it. As long as the Hale pack is a good fit for you. Don't base your decision completely on wanting to be with Peter.”

“So you wouldn't want Peter in this pack.”

“Heck no.”

She laughed. “I thought not. Thanks Xander.”

“Sure, let’s go pick out a movie and devour the chocolaty goodness you brought.”

xxx  
Oz

“This is rather disturbing.”

Xander looked up at him from the hole that he'd just finished digging. “The fact that we're dismembering and hiding corpses...or the sentient zombie thing?”

Oz shook his head. “The part where O'Toole was a zombie and still came to school.”

Xander paused before he tossed the shovel away and climbed out of the hole. “You're right. That is disturbing. I mean if I was a zombie school is the last place I'd be.”

“Exactly.” Oz nodded. “Glad we stopped them before they started whatever it was. Baking a cake?”

“They were making a bomb.” Xander muttered, looking at the pile of body parts that had been Jack O'Toole and his zombie gang. “Think we should burn them? Or just toss them in?”

“Fire would make it harder to identify if they're ever found.”

“Burn it is.”

“What about the bomb supplies?”

Xander shrugged. “They might come in handy; I'll add them to one of my stashes.”

“Cool. We going to join the others?”

“Eh, Buffy should have the Hellmouth covered, especially with Rhonda, Kyle and Heidi helping her. We'll check though before going to Tor's. Good thing Jordy likes him huh?”

“Yep.”

They set the remains on fire and watched them burn. It didn't take as long as they thought it might, apparently bodies touched by magic were more flammable.

 

The library was sort of trashed when they checked in an hour later...but no one was really hurt. And the rest of the full moon was spent in Tor's back yard playing with Jordy. For them anyway. Once they showed up Tor dragged Jonathan away to his bedroom. Xander let them go, since they'd looked after Jordy and kept him entertained most of the night. 

At dawn Ken and Maureen showed up to take him home, and he slept soundly as Oz lifted the boy from Xander's lap and handed him to his parents. And then the two of them stumbled to Xander's room and collapsed on the bed to grab a couple of hours of sleep before school.

XXX


	6. This Is It

This Is It  
calikocat  
Word count: 1453

XXX  
Faith

She and Buffy were still shaking from their close call, but they were conscious and mobile which was more than she could say about the mousy guy she'd almost killed.

If Buffy hadn't been there...if she hadn’t realized it in time...if she hadn't pulled the guy out of Faith's grip. That was more 'ifs' than she wanted to think about. So she didn't. She didn't accidentally kill him so she wasn't going to worry about it.

Except Buffy wanted to tell someone, and sure the unconscious shady guy probably needed looking after, but he wasn't hurt and they hadn't done anything. Buffy made her go to Xander anyway.

That was okay. Xander was reasonable, cool, and a kick ass werewolf. If he'd been a girl and a slayer he'd fit right in. So she helped Buffy carry the guy to Tor's house where Xander was crashing. When they knocked though it was the little guy Tor was seeing who opened the door.

Buffy tried to smile at him. “Hey Jonathan. Xander here?”

“Uh yeah, he's in the shower.”

Now there was a happy thought. “Great, ‘scuse us.” She shouldered her way in, but Jonathan darted around her.

“Xander's room is this way.” He led them to the room and Faith dumped the guy on the bed. “Do you need anything?”

“Something to keep him calm when he wakes?” Buffy asked.

“I'll make some tea.”

“Thanks Jonathan.” He offered a smile and left them alone; Tor passed the room after him, only giving them a curious look as he followed his boyfriend.

When Xander came in he was only wearing boxers and a towel over his head. Faith whistled. “We have got to bump and grind.”

Xander snorted and finished drying his hair, leaving it slicked up all over the place. “Not interested in a relationship Faith.”

“Didn't say anything about a relationship cutie.”

“I'm not as free spirited as you. I apparently don't do one night stands.”

She frowned at that. “You had an offer?”

“Turned him down.”

She really didn't get it, but to each their own. “Was he hot?”

Xander finally smiled. “Mouthwatering...so who's the unconscious suit on my bed and where am I supposed to sleep?”

Buffy started babbling and almost couldn't stop. “We don't know. We were patrolling...and staking vamps when this guy came out of nowhere...and we almost killed him...Faith almost. I pulled him out of the way...and he fainted.”

Faith frowned, ready to tell Buffy off for tattling...but suddenly there was a strong arm around her, and Buffy was pulled in close beside her. “It’s okay.”

She started to push away. “Of course it is.” Her hand had ended up on his back and she paused when she felt...”What's that?”

“Scars.”

“But you're a werewolf.”

“For less than a year.”

Buffy's eyes were wide. “Xander.”

He sighed and pulled back before turning to show them. The scars were old and crisscrossed over his skin. Faith knew what they were. Her mom had given her a matching set when she was a kid. “Which parent do I need to beat?”

“Neither. He'll never touch me again.” He pulled open a drawer and retrieved a t-shirt.

“Xander.” Buffy said again.

He pulled on the shirt. “It’s okay. Now, tell me everything.”

“I will.” They all turned to the guy on the bed, now awake and attempting to sit up. “I'll tell you everything.”

They listened, mostly in disbelief because the guy was the Deputy Mayor...and the things he told them. Who would have thought the warm and friendly Mayor was actually some sort of evil overlord?

xxx  
Cordelia

She thought for sure that her heart would stop when Xander started to walk past the store, but then ducked inside when he saw her. Then she was afraid it was going to explode as it sped almost uncontrollably as he walked up to her. “Cordy, what's wrong?”

“Nothing. Why are you here?”

He frowned, not believing her, duh because he could hear her heartbeat. “Need a tux...unless you don't want to go.”

She blinked. “Go?”

“To Prom. I said we'd go if you wanted, unless you already have a date.” Right...they had made that deal; she'd almost forgotten with...everything. “Cordy?”

“No. I don't have a date.”

He smiled at her and spread his arms wide. “Yes you do. Tor's paying; all you have to do is pick out a tux that goes with your dress.”

“...I don't have one of those either.”

He blinked. “You mean a new one?”

“I...don't have anything Xander.” She showed him the name tag she'd been hiding.

“You're working here?”

“Daddy was audited...and the IRS took everything. I'm broke. I can barely afford my motel room, I don't have a car...and I’m not gonna be able to buy one lousy prom dress. So I'm not going.”

He stared at her for a moment and then hugged her. “You should have told me.”

“Why?”

“You're still my friend, I still care about you...and you said I'm still yours. So you should have told me.”

“I guess.”

“Where's the key to your motel room?”

“Why?”

“I'm picking up your stuff and taking it to Tor's, he has space to spare. Then I'm coming back here and you're going to pick out your dress and my tux and tell me what sort of corsage you want.”

“You're serious.”

“Yeah.”

“You don't have to.”

“You're not staying in a motel...god Cordy the vamps can just waltz right in and snack on you there.”

“I know.”

“So come on, key me.” And then a monster crashed through the store window and lunged at a guy in a tux and Xander tackled it and ripped its head off.

Cordelia shook her head. “Only in Sunnydale.”

Xander was making a face as he gathered up the head and body. “Eww...I'm just gonna put this in my trunk...and grab that kid with the radio control thingy. Be right back.” He ran out with the body, and outside she could hear sounds of a struggle, yelling...and then a car trunk shutting. He came back inside, eyes wide. “I have to come back later.”

“What's up?”

“Some kid just put Prom in danger; there are more of those things out there.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I'll come back, I promise.” And he was off again and she watched the old blue car he'd borrowed from his uncle drive away.

When he came back he told her about Tucker Wells and his hellhounds. Prom, however, was perfect. Nobody got eaten.

xxx  
Rhonda

“That the last of them?”

Kyle nodded. “Think they'll even want them?”

“I know I want mine. Guys?”

Tor and Jonathan looked up from where they'd gathered the packs' scorched diplomas in a pile. “Yeah I guess.”

Jonathan looked at them like he couldn't believe that anyone wouldn't want their diploma. “After all that? I definitely want proof that I survived.”

“We all survived Jon.”

“I meant the high school part.”

Tor smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Jonathan blushed, still a little unused to public displays of affection, but once he relaxed he was wrapping his arms around Tor's neck and practically climbing the taller boy.

Kyle made face. “Dude I'm happy for you, but I don't want to watch you screw your boyfriend.”

Tor flipped him off and broke the kiss. “Usually it’s the other way around.”

“TMI Tor.”

Rhonda rolled her eyes. “Where should we leave Xander's diploma?”

Tor shrugged. “I'll put it in his room. No big.”

“Good, now let’s get out of here. I'm starving.” Kyle helped her down from the pile of rubble she'd been perched on.

“I'm buying.”

Tor looked unimpressed with Kyle. “Of course you are.”

“You can buy your own food.”

“Hey!”

“If we're double dating then you can pay for your own food and your boyfriend's.”

Tor flipped him off again. “You ready Jonathan?”

Jonathan gave one more look to the ruined high school. “Yeah. Hey how awesome is it that none of our classmates died?”

Rhonda smirked as they walked toward the cars. “Very awesome.”

xxx

Angel smiled a little sadly as he popped the envelope in the mailbox. Xander might not accept the gift...but the young Alpha was going to need it.

XXX


End file.
